Better Off
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Life for the Aswad has always been hard, quite often things must be sacrificed. Though at times there are those you can lean on and share your burden. Midori and Rad pairing.


**Better Off**

**By **

**Angel Della Notte**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome or any of the characters found in it. I really wish it was then I would be rich. But I'm just another poor sucker that passes the time by writing fanfics. So once again I don't know Mai Otome or any of the characters found in Mai Otome. Anybody else I lay claim to.

_Author Notes: I like to keep all my fics in the same world so as with the rest of my Otome fics this one is connected to the other things I've done so there may be stuff in it that isn't connected to the original series but not going into detail here. It's explained somewhere else in a different fic Anyway enjoy the fic._

(Aswad Village)

A group of small children ran through the Aswad caves followed by a small boy with a crutch who hobbled along after them. One of the kids turned back seeing him and called to the others telling them to slow down. Unknown to any of them a red head sat in a small cave craved into the wall high above them looking down at them an odd sort of smile on her face. "Midori there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. I should have known you would be up here." An electronic voice said from behind her.

"Rad, look" Midori said pointing down to the group of children.

"He's grown some." Rad said knelling next to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hai, he has it's hard to believe he's almost fifteen." Midori said.

"I know. His disease has gone into remission he should start growing if only for a while. He's still so weak." Rad said as Midori covered his large metallic had with hers.

"Rad, what we did sometimes I wonder if it was the right thing to do. So many times I just want to run down there and tell him everything. To hold him in my arms telling him the truth," Midori said.

"Midori, we decided years ago this is what is best for him." Rad said sitting down and pulling Midori into his lap.

"I know Reito it's just so hard. I wish things were like they used to be." Midori said leaning her head on his hard chest. "I miss those days. I miss being able to see you to feel you."

"I'm still here Midori I may not look the same but I'm still here and my feelings for you haven't changed." Rad said touching her cheek she shivered at the cold touch but leaned into it. "Things sure were simpler back then."

(Sixteen years ago, Aswad Caverns)

"Do you two mind?" A young brown haired woman said catching a beaker that was knocked over by a young couple the woman sitting on the table as the man dark brown hair leaned into her kissing her neck.

"Lighten up Youko." The woman said leaning back giggling as he kissed her.

"Midori, can you keep your hands off Reito-kun long enough for me to finish this test?" Youko said putting the beaker down and looking back in the old worn microscope she was using.

"Sorry Youko-chan." Reito said lifting Midori off the table but keeping her in his arms. "How much longer?"

"I would be done with your tests if you two could refrain from groping each other and destroying my lab." Youko said looking up quickly then back down.

"You are too uptight Youko; do I need kick Galvin in his short little ass and tell him to woo you?" Midori said.

"Don't let him hear you call him short you know he's touchy about that it's not his fault. He started using a REM when he was fourteen so he's stuck at that age even though he's twenty-two now." Youko said.

"You're turning into a cranky bitch I think you need to get laid." Midori said shrugging.

"Youko and I have a health sex life unlike the two of you that screw like Lutesian Lepus timidus." A short man with buzzed blond hair said walking into the room going next to Youko as she leaned down kissing him giggling, "And our relations are none of your business. We're not like the two of you the entire tribe hasn't seen us getting inmate."

A Lutesian lopus timd-what? Mind saying that again so those of us that aren't nerds can understand?" Midori said.

"Lutesian Lepus timidus better known as the Lutesian Jack Rabbit," Youko said. "On average a female will have six to seven litters a year. They are one of the most sexual creatures on Earl."

"Eh what?" Midori said.

"I think what they are saying is we have too much sex." Reito said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Maybe they don't have enough." Midori said.

"Finally I'm done with your sample Reito-kun." Youko said looking over at the brown haired man, "You're levels are a little high but still within the acceptable range. But I'm switching you to Prussian red just to the safe. Midori if you can pry yourself away from your boyfriend for two minutes I need a blood sample."

Midori shook her head and walked over to Youko pushing her sleeve up and leaned close to her friend, "Serious Youko you need laid. Ow!"

"Lay off Midori." Youko said tightly tying a rubber cord around Midori's arm then taking a blood sample. "There hold that cotton there for a minute to stop the bleeding."

"What's the deal with testing us Youko? You did a month ago." Midori said pressing on the cotton.

"Your father ordered that everyone in the tribe be tested. There are quite a few that have been skipping their appointments so he's hitting everyone." Youko said.

"That sounds like something pops would do waste everyone's time just to get a few." Midori said working her way back to Reito.

"Midori he's just doing what's best for the tribe. His job isn't easy." Reito said.

"The old man needs to step down and let me take over I could run this tribe better then him." Midori said.

"Oh my!" Youko said looking up from the microscope.

"What? What was that oh my for?" Midori said.

"Galvin, come here and look at this." Youko said moving aside as the short man pushed a stood over standing on it and looking in the microscope.

"Youko, is that what I think it is?" Galvin said.

"Will you two stop screwing around and tell me what you see!" Midori shouted.

Youko turned and looked at Midori not really sure how to say this. "Midori you're pregnant."

"That's not possible." Midori said looking in the microscope though she had no idea what she was looking at. "Reito's a stage three I can't be pregnant."

"There have been cases where a male in stage three doesn't become sterile they aren't often but it has happened before." Galvin said.

"This is not what I want to be hearing!" Midori said as Reito stepped up behind her putting his arms around her waist. "I can't be pregnant run the test again!"

"Midori, this is our chance to have a family." Reito said kissing her neck. Midori just shook her head and pulled away from him running out of the labs. "Midori wait!" Reito said running after her.

(Two hours later, Hidden Cave)

Midori sat with her knees pulled up in her chest crying. Reito stood at the entrance to the small cave looking down at her for a minute then sat beside her. The moment she saw him she crawled into his lap crying into his shoulder. "Shhh Midori." He softly whispered.

"I can't have a child Reito." Midori said holding onto him.

"Midori why not?" Reito said.

"I promised myself I wouldn't I can't bring a child into this world it wouldn't be fair." Midori said. "I just can't."

"Life of the Aswad is hard I know Midori but think of all the joys this child will bring us. Wasn't it your mother that said having a child is the duty of all Aswad women?" Reito said.

"And she died when I was six during child birth. Reito my mother died when I was just a child my father ignores me. I never wanted a child to go through that." Midori said.

"Midori who is to say we will be like that?" Reito said stroking her hair.

"Reito you are stage three borderline four, someday my father will be gone and I'll be the leader. I won't have time for a child just like he never had time for me." Midori said as Reito started coughing and doubled over falling into her lap. She cradled his head there stroking her hand trough his hair until he calmed down then she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "God, Reito."

"I'm fine Midori, it's passed." Reito said but didn't move to get up.

"When the time comes I'm going to give it to one of the other women of the tribe. There are several women pregnant right now." Midori said.

"Midori, you're having my child. We are going to raise it together and teach in our ways. Please let me have a say in this." Reito said.

"Reito, think about it you'll undergo treatment soon. My father is old he doesn't have much time left. We won't be able to raise this child even if we wanted to. Time is against us." Midori said idly stroking his hair. "Reito it's not like we will never see this child."

"You are asking me to give my son away and never let him know who is his father is." Reito said.

"Son? What makes you so sure it will be a boy?" Midori said.

"Every man wants his child to be a boy beside I don't think I could put up with another one of you." Reito teased pulling Midori down for a kiss. "There is no changing your mind on this is there?" Reito said.

"It's what's best." Midori said stealing another kiss.

"Well I've got nine months then." Reito said.

"Nine months for what?" Midori asked.

"To change your mind," Reito said sitting up then pushing Midori down kissing her neck.

(Two months later)

"You can't go think about what you are doing!" Midori said grabbing Youko's hand and pulling her back.

"Galvin is getting sicker look at him he's a cyborg! I can't do any more for him with what we have. I can help him I can help all of us I know it just not here not with this technology!" Youko said pulling her hand back.

"Where is the technology you need? Tell me and I'll go get it!" Midori said moving closer to Youko but Reito held her back.

"Garderobe! You think you can just waltz into Garderobe steal their technology and live? It would be suicide. This is the only way!" Youko said. "Midori let me go!"

"You know what happens if you leave. You will be exiled never allowed to come back. Please Youko don't do this. There has to be another way. Father is working with Schwartz they've promised us all kinds of technology." Midori said.

"Schwartz. I don't trust them Midori and you shouldn't either. Something about them doesn't seem right." Youko said. "This is my chance to make a difference. Right now I am just prolonging death. With the technology at Garderobe I can cure us I know it."

"Youko, if this is what you feel you must do be careful." Reito said getting a displeased look from Midori.

"Thank you Reito." Youko said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Midori."

The red head had her back to Youko then turned to Reito her voice barely above a whisper, "Go with her."

"What?" Reito said pulling her close to him.

"Go with her. If she's right she can save you." Midori said refusing to look at him.

"I'm not leaving you and the baby." Reito said forcing her to look at him seeing the tears pour from her eyes.

"I don't want to watch you get sicker I don't want to watch you end up like Galvin… no Gal now. I don't want to watch you die!" Midori shouted then ran off.

"Reito," Youko said looking at the man that had always been like an older brother to her. "You are progressing faster then we thought. You'll have to undergo the same treatment as Galvin soon. If you come with me I think I can stop it."

"Thank you Youko, but I can't leave her. Good luck and be safe." Reito said kissing her on the cheek.

Youko nodded then picked her pack up walking into the desert. Reito watched her for a few minutes. When she was out of sight he turned around walking back inside the cave. He had walked a few feet then started coughing and falling to his knees. He held his hand up to his mouth covering his mouth when he pulled his hand back there was blood on it. "Damn." He said reaching into his pocket pulling out a syringe with red liquid in it. He pressed it into his arm injecting the serum into himself wincing as it burned into him. It was several minutes before he stood then walked over to a hall that was barely seen. Its path wound through the cave until it came to a small alcove where Midori sat her knees pulled up into her chest.

"I told you to go with her." Midori said hearing him come in.

"I'm not leaving you." Reito said taking a few more steps towards him.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Midori shouted turning to see him.

"You aren't the leader yet you can't force me and even if you were I still wouldn't go." Reito said sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms. "Midori I love you and I'm not leaving you."

"I love you too Reito." Midori said kissing him. She pulled back and rested her head on his chest until he started coughing up blood. "Reito!" She shouted as he started shaking in her arms. "No! This isn't happening to you not now, please no Reito."

(Eight hours later)

"Midori," An electronic voice said as it came up behind the red head. "How is he?"

Midori turned to see a cyborg standing before her. It was a good two feet taller then her with broad shoulders and horns on its head. The metal used to make it was a dark red. "Father," Midori said turning away from him.

"I know we've never been close Midori but I know you care for him." The Cyborg said.

"He's still in surgery and it's more then me just caring for him." Midori said.

"You love him?" The cyborg said to which Midori nodded. "Love is a dangerous thing among our people. I never was very good at it especially after your mother died."

"Did you even love her?" Midori said turning to face him again tears still running down her cheeks.

"With all my heart," The cyborg said. "I know I've done a bad job showing it but I love you too Midori."

"Sure you do." Midori said though she didn't really believe it.

"This Reito, does he love you?" The cyborg said.

"Yes." Midori said pausing and looking down at the ground, "Father, I'm pregnant. It's Reito's child."

"I see." The Cyborg said as a short cyborg came walking out of a room. It stood about four and half feet tall had two tubes coming out of its head and a halo like object floating above. "Gal, what is the status of Reito?"

"Leader, the surgery was a success he is in recovery." Gal said.

"Galvin…Gal can I see him?" Midori said.

"Hai, he's not the same though." Gal said.

"I know." Midori said walking into the recovery room. On the table was a tall cyborg with two long horns on its head, "Reito."

"Midori," A strange voice said as they cyborg reached up touching her cheek with its cold metal hand.

"God, Reito I love you so much." Midori said looking away.

"I love you too." Reito said making her look at him.

"Reito I can't believe this happens so soon." Midori said.

"Don't call me that. Reito is dead. I'm Rad now." Rad said.

"Rad, a good name," Leader said walking into the room. "How are you feeling boy?"

"I feel strange leader." Rad said.

"You will for the first few weeks but you will get used to it." Leader said.

"Leader, John Smith is here to see you." Gal said walking into the room.

"Midori, Rad needs his rest come with me. You'll be the Leader some day you need to start acting like it." The Leader said turning and walking out of the room.

"Hai, father," Midori said pressing a kiss to Rad's metal cheek then following her father.

(Three months later)

"I'm going with you! I've been helping plan this raid on WindBloom you aren't going to force me to stay here!" Midori said. "I am one of the best warriors in the tribe!"

"Midori you are five months pregnant I'm not letting you fight!" Rad said holding her shoulders.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? I maybe pregnant but I can still fight!" Midori said.

"Who am I? Your husband and the father of your child," Rad said as the Leader walked into the room. "Leader talk some sense into your daughter!" He said then let go of Midori walking away.

"Oh when did you become so chummy? When you joined the world of tin men!" Midori shouted at his back. "I'm going with you!"

"No, you aren't" Leader said. "You are staying here where you should."

"There is no way you are forcing me to stay!" Midori said turning to face her father.

"I'm asking you as your father to stay. Don't make me order you to." Leader said.

"Midori please listen to us." Rad said walking back to her pulling her close to him. "I can't let anything happen to you if you are here I know you are safe. Please for me stay. For our child"

"Fine," Midori said looking over at her father. "Make sure he comes back to me."

(Two days later)

Midori stood on the edge of the camp there was reports that a group had been seen heading towards the village. She had taken a small group of warriors that hadn't gone to WindBloom to see who was heading here and if it wasn't the party they had sent out to exterminate them. "It's them it's the Leader!" One of the guards said looking through a pair of binoculars. "Wait there are only six of them we sent out twelve!"

"What?" Midori said grabbing the binoculars looking through them seeing they carried six boxes with them. "Rad!" She tossed the binoculars back and took off in a run not stopping until she reached the party. "Rad!" She shouted as she leaped at him.

"Schwartz betrayed us. Midori, I'm sorry your father he was killed." Rad said.

"No!" Midori shouted falling to her needs. "No."

"Midori," Rad said as he knelt down next to her forcing her to look up. "You're the Leader now. You need to be strong. You need to lead us. He's been grooming you for years. You can do this."

(Four Months Later)

"I want to see her right now! It's been three months since anyone in the tribe has seen her. She's locked herself away in the deepest cave is this how she intends to lead us?" A man said.

"You have no right to question how she leads us. She's still in morning over her father and though she stays out of the public eye she still does her job." Rad said.

"Rad, its happening," A large wide cyborg said running up to the pair.

"Dyne what is happening?" Rad said turning to the large cyborg.

"It you know it. Come on." Dyne said pulling him down the hall.

"Oh it! She still has another week. It's early." Rad said running into the depth of the cave. They stopped when they reached a cavern at the bottom.

Gal stepped out of the room. "It's early and you are late."

"Is she alright?" Rad asked. "The baby?"

"Leader is fine as is your son." Gal said as they walked into the room.

Midori lay on a bed holding a small child in her arms. "Rad, look at him look at our son."

"He's so tiny." Rad said reaching out to touch the small child but stopped.

"It's alright Rad you can touch him. Here hold your son." Midori said handing him the child.

"He's healthy but as we suspected Leader's REM device has stunted his growth. He will be weaker then the other children and most likely grow slower but he is healthy. Congratulations." Gal said as he left the room giving the couple some space.

"What are we going to call him?" Rad said.

"My father's name was Ruo." Midori said looking up a smile on her face seeing Rad hold the child knowing that if she could see Rad's face there would be a smile on it too.

"Ruo is a good name." Rad said.

"Hai, it is." Midori said then looked away from him. "Gal says there is a woman in the tribe, Fiona her son was still born. He says that Ruo will have to stay with me for a couple of weeks then we can give him to her."

"Midori, are you sure this is what you want? We don't have to do this. We can raise him ourselves." Rad said rocking the sleeping child.

"It's what's best Rad; he'll be better off with Fiona. She and her husband can give him the love we can't." Midori said as Rad gently put the child back in his mother's arms.

"Perhaps it is. The tribe is getting restless they want to know when you'll be coming out." Rad said.

"A couple of weeks then I'll take my rightful place as leader." Midori said.

"Hai, now you need to rest." Rad said.

(Present, hidden cave)

"Rad." Midori said turning to Rad a smile on her face. She reached up feeling for the clasps that held his mask on.

"Midori don't." Rad said brushing her hands away.

"Please, Reito let me see you the real you." Midori said.

"No, you don't want to see me not like this. Just remember me the way I was." Rad said but she still moved to take the mask off.

"My love for you has never been out your looks otherwise I wouldn't have stayed with you all these years. I want to see you to feel you. Please Reito." Midori said unhooking the clasps this time he didn't stop her as she removed the mask.

His face was badly scared there was no hair on his head and his left eye had been removed and replaced with a blinking red light. Rad turned away from her trying to shield his face from her. "Midori don't look at me." He said voice retaining some of the electronic sound but now it sounded more human. "I'm hideous."

"Reito it's alright." She said turning his head back to her she leaned close to him stopping an inch from him staring into his good eye. His eye still was that soft grey color that she remembered though now it seemed to hold so much pain. "You're beautiful." She said then leaned in kissing him.

The end….


End file.
